1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper processing apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Arts
An image forming system having an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer has a paper processing apparatus for cutting a paper bundle as a post-processing apparatus.
As a paper processing apparatus for cutting a paper bundle, there has been known a paper processing apparatus having a pressing member for pressing the paper bundle, a cutting blade for cutting an end portion of the paper bundle pressed by the pressing member, and a removal member for removing cutting waste of the paper bundle. For example, a sheet cutting apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined Patent application publication No. 2007-61967 is configured to have a rotating brush 185, and to make the rotating brush 185 which is rotated, contact with a blade receiving surface 150a, so that cutting waste cut by a cutting blade 120a and attached to the blade receiving surface 150a is removed and falls down (paragraph 0047, FIG. 10 (a)).
In such a paper processing apparatus, it is typical that the removal member is designed to reach a position at which the cutting waste of the paper bundle is attached on the pressing member.
However, as described below, there is a case in which an interval between the removal member and the pressing member is widened, the removal member does not reach the pressing member and is not able to sufficiently remove the cutting waste attached to the pressing member. For example, when the pressing member presses the paper bundle or releases the pressing, there is a case in which the pressing member is configured to move in response to the thickness of the paper bundle. At this time, there may occur a case in which the removal member does not reach the pressing member as described above.
In addition, even though the pressing member is positioned spaced apart from the removal member, it is also considered that the removal member is designed to reach the pressing member to solve the aforementioned problem. However, due to a factor such as obstruction (interference) of other parts disposed in the vicinity of the removal member or the pressing member, there is a case in which it is difficult to design the removal member to reach the pressing member.